


Not Just Fantasy

by cadkitten



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Caught, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally's in the midst of a fantasy, one that involves another member of the team. He's just not sure he can be quiet enough to keep his secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Readers: kate1zena  
> Song[s]: "Aimai Na Mikaku - 曖昧な味覚" by Girugämesh

Wally's breath came in quick little pants as he arched up from the bed, his hips rolling up against his own hand. He gave himself another smooth stroke, tilting his head back as he released a little huff of air, gasping a second later. It was taking everything in him not to moan in the most obscene of manners, to not cry out every lewd word he knew like he usually did. Not here, not anymore. Now that they were all trapped within these walls when they went to bed at night, he had to be _quiet_. It still wasn't his strong point, but he did his damn best not to assault the others' ears with his private time.

Tipping his head back, Wally rolled his hips again, a little frustrated sound leaving him. His belly quivered and he could feel all the proper muscles starting to clench up, letting him know he was on the verge of cumming. Sinking his teeth down against his lower lip, he squeezed his eyes closed and spread his legs further, finally allowing his fantasy to consume him, the image of a very specific teammate positioned between his legs swimming in and out of his mind, his own finger slowly sliding into his already lube-slicked body giving the impression of being penetrated by them. Voicelessly, he mouthed their name, managed only a thin whine instead of the scream he wanted to unleash at how good it all felt.

_Tap tap_

The door slid open a second later and Kaldur got halfway in the door before his eyes went wide. Wally snatched up his sheet to cover up, but nothing in the world was going to stop his orgasm now that the very person he'd been fantasizing about was in the room. His body clenched and he did the only thing he could - went with it.

"Kaldur," he barely whispered out, his body giving in then, falling over the sweet precipice of release, his hand still wrapped tight around his cock. Two short strokes to help him through it and he hunched over, having shifted to his knees in his desperate bid to get the sheet over himself. 

Wally met Kaldur'ahm's eyes, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He couldn't figure out if Kaldur was okay with what had just happened or not, the look on his face was utterly unreadable. Sinking back on his heels, he took in a few steadying breaths, offering a quiet, "I uh..." he winced, realizing he didn't really want to lie about why he'd said his name, though he wasn't all that sure about offering up the truth either. 

Kaldur stepped the rest of the way inside, closing the door and keeping one palm against it. "Did you just-"

Wally gave a quick nod, averting his gaze, not wanting to see the disgust cloud his teammate's gaze. It was one thing to think about it, completely another to accidentally implement it, and the onset of regret was coming quick.

"Were you... ah," Wally could hear the shift of clothing, but he didn't bother to look up. When Kaldur spoke again, he was much closer, standing by the foot of his bed. "It's really none of my business, but-"

"You're right," glancing up, Wally saw the lance of pain across Kaldur's face, saw the way the walls shut down around him and he realized what it sounded like he was saying. Alarm shot through him and he shook his head. "No! I mean... you're _right_. What you think I was doing... I was. I didn't mean it's not, you know, any of your business or uh... anything like that." He trailed off, realizing how _dumb_ he sounded.

Chancing a glance back toward him, he found Kaldur had relaxed, his expression more open than it had been, though still faintly guarded. "I shouldn't have come in without-"

"Don't." Wally let the sheet drop down to cover his lap, freeing up his hands. He watched Kaldur's gaze make a quick once-over of his body and it gave him what he needed to drop this game. "I was thinking about you." There it was, out there without any ability to take it back. "Not joking in the slightest."

Kaldur released a little amused breath, taking a few steps back to lock the door and then moving along the side of the bed until he was standing beside Wally. Reaching down, he ran one hand over Wally's shoulder, up over his neck to his jaw, gently tilting his head back with two fingers, and then his lips were there - soft and warm against Wally's own. This time Wally didn't hold back his reaction, moaning into Kaldur's mouth as he reached for him, pulled him closer as he shoved the sheet out of the way. Collapsing back on the bed, he dragged Kaldur down with him, untangling himself only enough to get Kaldur between his thighs, rolling his hips up to rub against his pajama pants. 

Letting his head drop back, Wally opened his mouth and whispered, "Kaldur' _ahm_ ," in the most seductive voice he could manage, feeling his insides quiver with the anticipation of what was going to happen. His hands came to rest on Kaldur's pants and he paused there, knowing how fast he could work, knowing he had to make sure this was what he thought it was before he did. "Tell me you want this. That you want me."

Kaldur's hand speared in his hair, pulled his head back even more. His tongue slicked over his Adam's apple, swirling there and then the points of his teeth grazed it. "I want you, Wally."

That was all it took, the only words Wally needed to hear before he let himself make the fastest work of Kaldur's clothing that he'd ever made of anything. They were still fluttering to the floor as he pressed his hand to Kaldur's abdomen, slowly dragging his hand down, watching the anticipation blossom on his lover's face before he curled his fingers around his cock, finding him fully hard already. A pant of surprise left him, a half-choked version of Kaldur's name coming just behind it. 

"Didn't believe me?" Kaldur moved then, bracing himself over Wally, thighs moving to spread Wally's legs just the slightest bit more, one hand slipping between his legs to explore, fingers pressing up inside of him. "Oh _shit_... you're _ready_ , aren't you?"

Wally bucked against Kaldur's fingers, thighs trembling as he arched, giving a keening whine and then, " _Please_."

Kaldur reached for his left leg, turning Wally onto his side and then lifting his leg as he settled astride his right thigh. Leaning forward, his cock pressed right up against Wally's ass, nudging against his hole. "This what you want?"

"Yes. _Yes_." Wally clawed his spare pillow down to crush against his chest, burying his face into it as Kaldur penetrated him in one smooth stroke. He muffled most of the pleased moan he let out with the fabric, but it did nothing to stop the cry of Kaldur's name as he began to move, hips snapping hard against him, cock penetrating him so deeply, so _completely_ , that Wally thought he was finding Heaven in the midst of it all.

Reaching down, Wally started to wrap his hand around his cock, but Kaldur's hand pushed his out of the way, long fingers curled around his length and began to stroke. Shivering, Wally bucked, helping move with the snap of Kaldur's hips, shoving his face back against the pillow to cry out again. 

Kaldur's hands came to pull the pillow away from him, hooked under his side and shifted him until he was almost on his front, Kaldur over him, hips snapping quick and harsh against his ass. "No one... here," he panted out.

That was all Wally needed and a second later he was clawing at the bed, bucking back against Kaldur, fucking himself on his cock as he let out a whine worthy of a porn star. His hips bucked and he strained, his dick flexing up hard against his belly as the wet sound of their actions filled the room. Kaldur moaned over him and Wally met it with a half-muffled cry of, "Oh yeah!"

Kaldur hooked his arm under Wally, holding him up as he went after him hard, every thrust relentless and reeking of desperation. "Wanted this," his lips grazed Wally's shoulder, "for so long."

Wally hitched up his ass, let the angle strike him better as he sobbed out Kaldur's name, his balls tightening almost unbearably. 

"So tight," Kaldur panted over him, moving faster, cock stroking into him quicker and quicker until he shoved in hard and stopped, the steady pulse of his length telling Wally he was cumming. Kaldur reached down, grasped Wally's cock and gave it a few good strokes before he was losing it, too, hips jerking hard as he spurted all over the bed for the second time tonight.

Kaldur stroked him until there wasn't a damn thing left, fingertips running back over his balls and squeezing lightly as he pulled out. Two fingers slid into him and then trailed, wet down over his balls. "I came in you..." the words were in amazement now, the dizzying knowledge sinking in that they'd just fucked with little to no pretext washing over them.

Lying down beside him, Kaldur trailed one hand over Wally's side, their eyes meeting for an instant before Wally tipped his head back, still panting for his breath. "Guess I should leave the door unlocked more often if it means all my fantasies come true."

Kaldur huffed out a laugh and a second later, Wally was lost in the sensation of his mouth moving against his own, of his slick tongue sliding over his, and there was nowhere else he'd rather be.


End file.
